


What Magnus Saw

by a_thousand_sails



Series: TMI Shorts [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Feels, M/M, Romance, Vulnerability, adorable!alec, malec all the way, short!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_thousand_sails/pseuds/a_thousand_sails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec lives in the shadows. He seems invisible, and it doesn't help that he's short. Magnus, as usual, sees things differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Magnus Saw

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Adorable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692058) by [bangin_patchouli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/bangin_patchouli). 



> I am going to single-handedly flood the world with adorable!alec
> 
> This was also hastily written, so be nice. Comment if you love Alec as much as I do!

Alec has always lived in the shadows. He's quiet and introverted, has dark hair and clothes, and is generally invisible. His parabatai, Jace has always outshone him, and compared to the antics of Jace and his sister Isabelle Alec never draws attention.   
He's also short. Shorter than Jace. Shorter than his sister when she wears heels, which is almost always. He makes a point of avoiding standing right beside her to avoid the embarrassment. Alec doesn't seem short with his lean, slender build, but if Jace stood in front of him not even his wild dark hair would be seen. 

But Alec likes it this way. He's comfortable, being invisible. Yes, he often wishes he was a few inches taller, but he doesn't mind being in the shadows. 

Magnus has never seen anyone shine so brightly. Alec's wide blue eyes seem like fog lamps, drawing the warlock in. The contrast of his messy black hair and pale, pale skin was flawless, making him seem beautiful in a surreal way. Even his insecurity, the way he gnawed on his bottom lip, or awkwardly ducked his head, was alluring. 

Watching Alec fight, Magnus was frozen. The way he twirled and moved with dancers' grace was mesmerizing, so lithe and agile and achingly fragile. He wanted to hold him close, feel the smooth panes of his form.

Magnus didn't even realise how short Alec was until he did that very thing. Reaching out impulsively, Magnus pulled the eldest Lightwood against himself, wrapping his arms around the boy, who was shocked senseless.  
He felt the smooth material of Alec's sweater and smelt the wet leaves and smoke from wherever he had preciously been, and then suddenly, they seemed to fit, as if sewn together without seams. Magnus's feet slipped in between Alec's, his hips digging into the hollow of Alec's stomach, arms wrapped where Alec's shoulders tapered to his neck. The dark-haired head slid under the warlock's chin, and then he realised that he was more than a full head taller than the young Shadowhunter. 

Even stranger was the fierce satisfaction he felt at that knowledge. It felt primal, perhaps an instinct to protect something weak. He snorted mentally, Alec wasn't weak. He fought demons, for goodness' sake. But then again...  
Magnus had seen the way he darted glances from under his dark lashes, the shy smiles, the way he seemed so startled whenever someone noticed him. He hugged Alec tightly, feeling how slim and fragile he really was. He needed Magnus, needed to be held close and told how beautiful he was. Magnus may or may not have made that his lifelong priority.

When he came back to the world, felt the feeble patting against his arms, heard the muffled, awkward, yet unfailingly polite protests, Magnus pulled back. Then he reeled his little Shadowhunter in and kissed those sweetly parted lips.


End file.
